Fragment of Memories
by Eisu-ACU
Summary: Bagaimana jika setelah Yu sampai di rumah Dojima ia melihat Mayonaka Channel? Ia mendapati seorang pemuda ditembaki sampai mati dilayar TV. Disaat yang sama seorang pemuda berambut hitam dengan mata heterokrom terbangun dari tidurnya: "I-ini dimana?" (SLASH Yaoi/Shonen-ai)
1. Prolog

**Fragment of Memories**

**Disclaimer: ATLUS**

**Author: Eisu (A. C. U)  
**

**WARNING: AU, OOC, gaje, etc.**

* * *

**Summary:**

Bagaimana jika setelah Yu sampai di rumah Dojima ia melihat Mayonaka Channel? Ia mendapati seorang pemuda ditembaki sampai mati dilayar TV. Disaat yang sama seorang pemuda berambut hitam dengan mata heterokrom terbangun dari tidurnya: "I-ini dimana?"

* * *

**PROLOGUE**

**04/11, Monday, Almost Midnight, **

**Dojima's Residence, Yu's Room**

Narukami Yu tengah duduk sambil menonton TV, tubuhnya sedikit berkeringat karena habis membereskan kamarnya sesampainya ia di rumah pamannya. Beruntung yang ia bereskan hanya benda-benda pribadinya,

Yu mengambil remot TV dan mengganti channelnya terus menerus, merasa bosan dengan acara-acara tidak jelas yang ditampilkan, ia langsung mematikan layar TV. Yu menguap lebar sambil melirik jam di dinding,

23.57.

Hampir tengah malam, dan sekarang hujan deras.

"Hhh..." Yu menghela nafas sambil memikirkan mimpi anehnya saat di kereta

Seorang kakek berhidung panjang bernama Igor dan perempuan berambut pirang dengan pakaian serba biru bernama Margaret, mereka menyambutnya didalam sebuah limosin mewah yang sedang melaju— Velvet Room adalah sebutan ruangan aneh itu.

"_Hanya orang yang terikat dengan 'kontrak' yang dapat memasuki ruangan ini."_

Perkataan itu terngiang-ngiang dikepala Yu

Apa maksud dari kakek menyeramkan berhidung panjang itu?

Saat jam menunjukkan pukul 00.00, layar TV yang mati itu tiba-tiba menyala, Yu merasa bingung dan menghampiri TV itu. Lalu ia terkejut saat TV itu menampilkan sebuah adegan,

Seorang pemuda bersurai biru dengan poni menutupi mata kanannya tengah berlari menuruni tangga sebuah tower, ia berusaha menghindari serangan beberapa monster aneh dan sesekali menghajar monster itu dengan tangan kosong. Pakaian seragam sekolah pemuda itu terlihat compang-camping, namun entah kenapa Yu merasa familiar dengan seragam sekolah itu

Saat pemuda itu sampai di sebuah lantai, tiba-tiba saja sosok monster berwarna hitam dengan rantai-rantai ditubuhnya, serta kepala memakai sebuah karung yang dilubangi satu dimata kanannya mengacungkan dua pistol bermulut panjang kearah pemuda itu. Monster itu pun menembaki pemuda itu sampai mati,

Pupil Yu melebar saat mendengar suara teriakan memilukan dari pemuda itu, wajahnya memucat saat melihat tubuh pemuda itu kini terbaring di lantai dengan darah di seluruh tubuhnya.

Layar TV pun kembali mati.

Setelah itu tubuh Yu bergetar hebat, "K-k-kenapa... bisa...?"

* * *

Diwaktu yang sama, di sebuah kamar terlihat seorang pemuda berambut hitam dengan poni panjang terbangun, kelopak matanya terbuka lebar memperlihatkan mata beriris heterokom emas-merah yang indah itu

Pemuda itu melirik ke seluruh penjuru kamarnya, lalu melirik kearah jendela yang menampilkan pemandangan langit malam dengan bulan setengah

"I-ini dimana?"

* * *

"Hm?"

Igor menatap kartu-kartu tarot yang ia susun, awalnya ia hanya iseng memainkan kartu-kartu itu, tetapi...

"Ada apa, Master?" tanya Margaret bingung melihat Igor tersenyum

"Margaret, sepertinya kita akan kedatangan tamu lagi" kata Igor, ia mengambil salah satu kartu yang terbuka, kartu bergambar tengkorak dengan angka romawi tigabelas

"Siapa maksud anda?" kata Margaret bingung,

Igor menggeleng, "Tolong panggilkan Theodore dan suruh ia membawa salah satu _compendium_ di rak biasa..."

"Baiklah..." kata Margaret sambil beranjak dari tempat duduknya, lalu sebuah pintu berwarna biru berukir huruf 'V' besar muncul. Margaret membuka pintu itu dan segera masuk, saat Margaret masuk pintu itu pun hilang dari pandangan

Sementara itu Igor menatap kartu Death ditangannya sambil terkekeh, "Elizabeth, apa yang telah kau lakukan...? Dasar..."

* * *

**TBC**

* * *

**Bacotan author:**

**ARGH, padahal saya mau buat langsung The End, tetapi saya udah gak sabar pengen upload! Maaf jika nanti chapter selanjutnya bakalan lama #ditendang**


	2. Chapter 1

**Fragment of Memories**

**Disclaimer: ATLUS**

**Author: Eisu (A. C. U)**

**WARNING: AU, OOC, gaje, typos, etc. Banyak adegan yang di**_**skip**_

* * *

**Summary:**

Bagaimana jika setelah Yu sampai di rumah Dojima ia melihat Mayonaka Channel? Ia mendapati seorang pemuda ditembaki sampai mati dilayar TV. Disaat yang sama seorang pemuda berambut hitam dengan mata heterokrom terbangun dari tidurnya: "I-ini dimana?"

* * *

**CHAPTER 01**

* * *

**04/13, Wednesday**

**After School, Junes**

"Mayonaka TV?" kata Yu bingung sambil menatap dua teman barunya, Satonaka Chie dan Hanamura Yosuke yang tadi meributkan sesuatu, "Ah, kalau tidak salah dari kemarin aku mendengar teman sekelas kita membahas itu..."

Gadis _brunette _pendek berjaket hijau mengangguk, "Rumornya, saat kau menatap layar TV-mu yang mati saat ditengah malam berhujan, maka layar TV-mu akan menyala dan menampilkan sosok _soulmate_mu. Semua orang mulai mencoba kebenaran legenda itu..."

"Tapi itu terlihat bohongan bagiku, hhh pantas saja kau tidak pernah punya pa—"

Dan sebuah injakan kaki mendarat dikaki pemuda _brunette_ itu

"Cih, kalau begitu bagaimana kalau kita membuktikannya?" kata Chie menantang

Si pemuda _brunette_ bernama Yosuke itu menatap Chie, "Jadi kau belum mencobanya?"

"A-aa... aa itu..."

"Aku setuju, bagaimana kalau kita coba nanti? Kudengar nanti malam akan hujan yang lumayan lama..." kata Yu

Chie dan Yosuke mengangguk, lalu topik pembicaraan beralih kehal lain.

* * *

Disaat yang sama, di Moel Gas Station.

"Halo, Fuyu-_chan_~" sapa seseorang berambut abu-abu ikal sebahu dengan memakai seragam kerjanya, ia menatap sosok pemuda bersurai hitam,

Sosok beriris heterokom emas-merah yang memakai seragam sekolah Yasogami terlihat kesal, "_Personal space_"

Nami hanya terkekeh pelan, lalu mengusap kepala Fuyuto dan langsung ditepis dengan tamparan kuat,

"Aww, tidak bisakah kau bersikap manis sedikit, Fuyu-_chan_?"

"Jangan sok akrab..." kata Fuyuto sambil pergi ke ruang ganti, namun rupanya Nami mengikutinya

"Tapi kita kan rekan kerja~"

"Dan tidak ada alasan untuk akrab" kata Fuyuto sambil mengganti seragam sekolahnya dengan seragam kerja,

"Oh ya, tanggal sebelas kemarin aku bertemu seorang pemuda tampan loh~" kata Nami, "Dia pindahan dari kota, tinggal di rumah Dojima, sepertinya ia satu sekolah denganmu"

"Hn" kata Fuyuto dingin sambil memakai topi kerjanya

"Aww, ramahlah sedikit, Fuyu-_chan_~" kata Nami sambil mencubit pipi Fuyuto

Fuyuto langsung kesal dan menampar tangan Nami, lalu pergi meninggalkan Nami

"Fuyu-_chan_ kejam!"

* * *

**04/13, Wednesday**

**Almost Midnight, Dojima's Residence, Yu's Room**

Yu kini berdiri sambil menatap layar TV-nya yang mati, ia benar-benar penasaran dengan rumor itu.

'Tunggu, tengah malam saat hujan... lalu sosok _soulmate_mu akan muncul dilayar TV... apa mungkin dua hari yang lalu itu adalah Mayonaka TV? Dan apakah mungkin pemuda itu adalah _soulmate_ku?' batin Yu, 'Haha, tidak mungkin, lagipula saat itu aku melihat seorang pemuda mati ditembaki... ceh, _soulmate _darimananya?'

Saat jam menunjukkan pukul 00.00, layar TV Yu pun menyala dan menampilkan sosok seorang gadis, hanya saja tidak seperti kemarin, layar TV itu terlihat buram sehingga Yu tidak bisa melihat gadis itu secara jelas. Walaupun begitu ia merasa familiar dengan sosok gadis itu, entah kenapa mirip dengan Konishi Saki yang ia temui di Junes tadi.

Yu menyentuh layar TV itu, tangannya langsung tersedot kedalam dan sebuah suara mendengung ditelinganya

"_**Thou art I, I am thou..."**_

Kepala Yu menjadi pusing, tubuhnya terasa disedot masuk kedalam TV. Yu pun panik dan mencoba menarik tangannya, namun setelah tangannya keluar dari TV keseimbangannya pun goyah dan ia pun terjatuh dengan kepala membentur pinggiran meja. Lalu kesadarannya hilang...

Yu mencoba mengerjapkan mata berkali-kali, namun pemandangannya di depannya masih sama: berkabut. Akhirnya ia pun mencoba berjalan menyusuri jalan setapak yang berkabut itu,

"_**Apa kau ingin mengetahui kebenarannya?"**_

Suara itu terus menggema disetiap langkah Yu, ia pun berlari sampai kesebuah dinding berwarna merah dihadapannya. Yu menyentuh dinding itu dan tiba-tiba sebuah lubang berbentuk persegi sebesar pintu muncul, saat Yu memasuki dinding itu yang ia lihat lagi-lagi hanyalah kabut,

Dan tiba-tiba saja ia merasakan seseorang tengah menyerangnya, Yu langsung meninju sosok yang menyerangnya, namun serangan itu meleset karena kabut yang semakin tebal

"Siapa disana?! Tunjukkan sosokmu!" geram Yu kesal

Iris abu-abunya mendapati sesosok pria, namun sosok itu terlihat hanya berupa bayang-bayang karena kabut tebal,

"_**Jika kau ingin mengetahui kebenarannya, cobalah untuk mencarinya..."**_

Sosok pria itu terlihat berjalan menjauh, meninggalkan Yu ditengah kabut tebal

Dan detik berikutnya adalah Yu terbangun, mendapati dirinya tengah berbaring didepan TV dengan jam yang menunjukkan pukul 06.30.

Sial, telat bangun.

* * *

**04/14, Thursday**

**After School, Yasogami High School, Class 2-F**

"BWAHAHAHAHHAA!"

Pelipis Yu berkedut saat Chie dan Yosuke mentertawakan ceritanya tentang semalam

"T-tanganmu masuk kedalam TV? Seriusan? Lelucon yang bagus, _dude_!" kata Yosuke

"Bisa masuk akal sih kalau kau tidak muat, TV-mu terlalu kecil, mungkin kita bisa mencari TV yang lebih besar~" kata Chie menyeringai sambil melirik kearah Yosuke

Yosuke pun menyeringai balik, "Mungkin kita bisa ke Junes~"

Yu menghela nafas, "Tetapi ini bukan mimpi... lagipula saat pertama kali aku sampai ke kota ini, aku juga melihat Mayonaka TV, tetapi bukan sosok gadis yang muncul malah sosok pemuda yang mati ditembaki seekor monster seram..."

Chie dan Yosuke berhenti tertawa, "Mungkin kau hanya terlalu lelah sampai tidak sadar tertidur..." kata Yosuke

Yu menggeleng, "Dan saat itu Mayonaka TV terlihat jelas dibanding semalam..."

"Ah, daripada ribut begini lebih baik kalau kita buktikan di Junes... bagaimana?" kata Chie

"Yeah, mungkin lebih baik kita coba di TV yang paling besar di Junes" kata Yosuke.

* * *

Saat di Junes, Departemen elektronik

"_Lu_ seriusan ada TV sebesar ini?!" kata Chie terkejut sambil menunjuk kearah TV yang besarnya hampir setinggi dirinya

"Tentu saja ada, ini buktinya" kata Yosuke sedikit kesal dengan pertanyaan Chie yang sudah jelas jawabannya didepan mata

"Whoaa, kayaknya seru juga kalau menonton film kungfu dengan TV ini..." kata Chie sambil menatap label harganya, "...Harganya juga luar biasa besar dan bikin pingsan..."

"Nah, Yu, bagaimana?" kata Yosuke

"Pasti muat, kan~?" kata Chie

Mereka berdua pun tertawa bersama.

Yu yang daritadi kesal ditertawakan, memutuskan untuk menyentuh layar TVnya, dan seketika tangannya masuk kedalam TV

"HAHAHAHA— AAAAAAAHHHHH!"

Yosuke dan Chie tadi tertawa langsung berteriak,

"M-m-m-masuk! Bisa masuk?!" kata Yosuke terkejut

"K-k-kok bisa?!" kata Chie

"Hm, mungkin aku bisa masuk lebih dalam..." kata Yu maju

"APANYA YANG LEBIH DALAM?!" kata Chie panik

"G-gawat... 'kantung'ku langsung penuh karena terkejut..." kata Yosuke memucat sambil memegangi 'itu'nya

"JANGAN KEBELET DISINI!" bentak Chie, ia tambah panik saat mendengar suara langkah kaki yang semakin keras kearah mereka, "GYAAAA, ADA PENGUNJUNG DATANG!"

"YU, CEPAT HENTIKAN!" kata Yosuke sambil menarik Yu, dan dibantu oleh Chie

Sayangnya Yu tidak menggubris kedua temannya, ia tetap berjalan kearah TV dan memasukkan kepalanya

"STOP, STOP, STOP, GYAAAA!"

Ketiga remaja itu pun langsung masuk kedalam TV.

* * *

Saat itu Fuyuto hanya sedang berjalan-jalan di departemen elektronik untuk membeli ponsel baru, namun tiba-tiba telinganya mendengar seseorang berteriak,

Fuyuto segera berjalan menuju ke sumber suara, namun saat sudah sampai ia malah tidak melihat seorangpun disana

'Aneh, apa teriakan tadi cuma imajinasiku saja?' batinnya

Ia pun berbalik dan tiba-tiba dirinya menabrak seorang pemuda yang lebih tinggi darinya dan bersurai merah dengan luka berbentuk 'x' diwajahnya, dan memakai kemeja hijau lumut dengan blazer sekolah yang diikatkan dipinggang

"Whaa, m-maaf..." kata pemuda itu,

"Maaf…" kata Fuyuto datar,

Pemuda itu tersenyum, "Tidak perlu minta maaf… ngomong-ngomong, _senpai _sedang apa disini?"

Merasa penasaran kenapa pemuda itu memanggilnya '_senpai_', Fuyuto melirik bros yang terpasang dikerah kemeja hijau yang dipakai pemuda itu, dan bros itu ternyata berbentuk angka romawi satu

Sial, ternyata pemuda yang lebih tinggi darinya adalah murid kelas 10. Harga diri Fuyuto langsung tercoreng seketika

"Hanya melihat-lihat..." kata Fuyuto

Pemuda itu melirik kearah TV berukuran besar, "Hoo,kalau aku sih karena mendengar suara teriakan, tetapi sepertinya itu hanya imajinasiku saja..."

Merasa tidak _mood_ untuk mengobrol, Fuyuto menyinggir dari hadapan pemuda itu dan segera pergi, namun tiba-tiba saja pemuda bersurai merah itu memegangi tangannya dan menariknya

"Lepas!" geram Fuyuto kesal, walaupun begitu wajahnya masih tetap tidak berekspresi

"_Senpai_, seharusnya _senpai_ bersikap lebih ramah pada _kouhai_nya dong..." kata pemuda itu

"Apa maumu?" kata Fuyuto, sumpah jika pemuda merah itu tidak melepaskan tangannya maka jangan salahkan Fuyuto kalau si pemuda merah ini berakhir di rumah sakit.

"Mauku? Bagaimana kalau temani aku belanja? Lagipula tidak seru kan kalau belanja sendiri?" kata pemuda beriris ungu itu, "Ngomong-ngomong, namaku Minazuki Sho. Salam kenal ya, Mizuki-_senpai_"

* * *

**04/14, Thursday**

**After School, TV World**

Yu, Chie, dan Yosuke tengah berlari menghindari tiga _Slipping Hablerie_

Sumpah, Yu jadi jijik saat mengetahui monster itu berniat menjilat mereka. _Seriously?_ Siapa yang menciptakan monster penjilat menjijikan ini? Kalau Yu bertemu dengan penciptanya, akan Yu hajar orang itu.

Mereka berlari sampai ke sebuah taman, lalu seekor monster melayang kearah Chie dan menjilat wajahnya, membuat Chie pingsan seketika karena terkejut dan takut

"A-apakah kita akan mati...?" kata Yosuke gemetar

"A-a-a-aku t-tidak tahu..." kata Yu, "K-kakiku sulit digerakkan..."

Tiba-tiba _Slipping Hablerie _itu menerjang kearah mereka, dan seketika saja kepala Yu langsung sakit

"_**Thou art I, I am thou... thou already open your eyes. It's thee time!"**_

"Per..." pupil Yu melebar saat mulutnya bergerak sendiri, lalu sebuah kartu tarot bercahaya biru dan bergambar The Fool melayang didepannya, Yu berusaha meraih kartu itu dan seketika tubuhnya juga ikut bercahaya, "...sona!"

Kartu itu pun hancur, tiba-tiba muncul sosok monster berukuran raksasa yang mengenakan topeng dan memegang senjata, Izanagi. Si Izanagi langsung menendang _Slipping Hablerie_ sampai hancur menjadi asap hitam,

Monster-monster penjilat itu yang tersisa langsung menerjang Yu, namun Izanagi langsung menebas salah satu _Slipping Hablerie_ dengan pedangnya, dan saat Izanagi mengayunkan pedangnya lagi, tiba-tiba kilatan petir langsung muncul dan mengenai _Slipping Hablerie_ yang tersisa sampai habis.

Setelah _Slipping Hablerie _itu musnah, Izanagi pun bercahaya dan menghilang

"Y-y-yang tadi itu apa?!" kata Yosuke terkejut

"P-persona...?" kata Yu bingung, "Lalu yang tadi itu... Izanagi...?"

"T-tunggu, y-yang lebih penting bangunkan si Satonaka..." kata Yosuke sambil berjongkok dihadapan Chie, "Satonaka! Satonaka! Cepat bangun!" katanya sambil menggoyangkan bahu Chie

Yu pun berjongkok disamping Yosuke, "Ada beefsteak daging enak lho..."

Dan seketika Chie langsung tersadar, "BEEFSTEAAAK?!"

Yosuke _sweatdrop_, "Dia merespon sama daging, seram..." gumannya,

"T-tunggu, ini dimana?" kata Chie bingung

"Kita masih didalam TV, kau ingat?" kata Yu

"Didalam TV...? Ah, m-m-monsternya k-kemana?" kata Chie takut, dijilat monster bukanlah pengalaman yang menggembirakan. Catat itu.

"Yu sudah mengalahkannya" kata Yosuke

"Eh, tetapi bagaimana caranya?" kata Chie bingung

Yu mengangkat bahu, "Aku juga tidak mengerti..."

"D-daripada itu, lebih baik kita pergi sebelum monster beruang-monyet itu muncul!" kata Chie panik

"Oh sebelum itu... aku baru ingat, si monster beruang tadi bilang untuk menyuruh kita pulang kan? Dan monster itu juga bilang kalau ia berada di dunia ini lama sekali, mungkin ia tahu jalan pulangnya..." kata Yosuke

"Jadi maksudmu kita minta bantuan dia?" kata Chie, "T-terserah saja sih... tapi jangan aku yang bilang..."

"Kalau begitu ayo kita kembali ke tempat pertama kali kita jatuh..." kata Yu berdiri

Yosuke ikut berdiri dengan tangan terjulur, Chie menerima uluran tangan Yosuke dan segera berdiri. Mereka pun berjalan menuju ke tempat pertama kali mereka jatuh.

* * *

"Eh, pintu keluar?" kata makhluk berbentuk beruang dengan tubuh berwarna merah, telinga dan belakang kepala berwarna biru, dengan wajah berwarna krem dan garis kuning mengelilinginya, serta telapak tangan berwarna biru dan resleting dilehernya

"Kau bilang kau sudah lama disini, berarti kau tahu jalan keluarnya kan?!" kata Yosuke kesal

"Y-y-yang lebih penting, a-a-apa yang kalian lakukan pada shadownya?!" kata makhluk itu ketakutan

"Shadow? Jadi monster sialan itu disebut shadow?!" kata Chie yang berniat balas dendam jika bertemu monster penjilat tadi

"Jangan-jangan kau yang melakukannya?!" tuduh Yosuke

Si beruang merasa tersinggung, "Enak saja-kuma! Aku sudah muak dengan manusia-manusia yang masuk dan shadow yang membuas-kuma!" kata si beruang kesal sambil menghentakan kakinya keras, dan tiba-tiba saja muncul tiga TV merah kecil bersusun keatas

Yu, Yosuke, dan Chie terdiam karena syok, tidak menyadari si beruang sudah ada dibelakang mereka dan mendorong mereka kearah TV

"Sekarang cepat kalian pergi-kuma!"

"T-t-tunggu dulu!"

"Apa yang kau lakukan?!"

"AAAAAHHHHHH!"

BRUUUKKK!

"Aduh duh duh..."

Ketiga remaja kelas 2-F itu terjatuh didepan TV, Chie dan Yosuke melihat sekitar dan menyadari mereka berada di Junes tepatnya di departemen elektronik

"KITA KEMBALI!"

"SYUKURLAH AKU MASIH HIDUP!"

Mereka berdua langsung berpelukan sambil menangis bahagia, Chie pun tersadar ia memeluk Yosuke dan langsung memukul perut pemuda _brunette_ itu

"Jangan mengambil kesempatan dalam kesempitan!" geram gadis berjaket hijau itu

"P-padahal kau duluan yang meluk..." guman Yosuke kesakitan

"Ah..." Yu menoleh kekanan dan mendapati sebuah poster tertempel disebuah tiang, "Poster itu..."

"Ah, Hiiragi Misuzu, dia sering muncul diberita karena perselingkuhan suaminya dengan mendiang penyiar Yamano..." kata Chie

"Ini poster yang dirobek diruangan apartemen aneh itu..." kata Yu

"Tu-tunggu..." kata Yosuke, "J-jangan bilang kalau kamar aneh itu kamarnya Yamano-_san_..."

Mereka bertiga langsung merinding

"S-sudah sudah, rasanya jadi tidak enak membicarakan orang yang sudah mati..." kata Chie gemetar

"Y-yeah... aku juga harus ketoilet!" kata Yosuke kabur sebelum pipis dicelana

"Jadi, sudah selesai?" kata Yu

"Lebih baik dilanjutkan besok saja, entah kenapa bulu kudukku jadi berdiri... aku pamit dulu ya, Yu!" kata Chie pergi.

Saat semuanya pergi, Yu memandangi poster Hiiragi Misuzu lagi, entah kenapa pikirannya masih melayang pada kamar aneh itu, lalu Mayonaka TV dan makhluk beruang tadi

"Persona ya..." kata Yu sambil memandang telapak tangannya, "Lalu shadow... sebenarnya apa yang sedang terjadi?"

* * *

**04/14, Thursday**

**Evening, Moel Gas Station**

"Terima kasih atas bantuannya!"

Para pekerja pun segera berganti pakaian dan bersiap pulang, beberapa diantara mereka pulang bersama sambil mengobrol. Sementara itu didepan bangunan pom bensin terlihat Fuyuto tengah mengikat tali sepatunya

"Fuyu-_chan_, ayo pulang bareng!" kata Nami riang

"Ga" jawab Fuyuto berdiri sambil mengambil tasnya,

"Tapi aku ingin pulang bareng Fuyu-_chan_~!" rengek Nami sambil memeluk tangan Fuyuto, "Lagian bukankah tadi siang kau diantar pemuda berambut merah itu, masa ngga mau pulang bareng aku~! Atau jangan-jangan dia itu pacarmu?"

Pelipis Fuyuto pun berkedut, "Bukan, tapi _kouhai_ku" kata Fuyuto

"_Kouhai_ apa _kouhai_, hm?" kata Nami menyeringai sambil mentoel pipi Fuyuto

"_Stop it_" kata Fuyuto risih,

Nami _nyengir_, "Habis Fuyu-_chan_ imut sih, jadi aku tertarik untuk menggodamu~"

"_Die_"

"Kejam~!" rengek Nami, "Bagaimana kalau kutraktir makan di Aiya?!"

Mendengar kata 'traktir' Fuyuto langsung terdiam dan menoleh kearah rekan kerjanya lalu menatapnya penuh harap (walaupun begitu sekali lagi, wajahnya tetap datar)

Nami mengangguk, "Serius, akan kutraktir sepuasnya— tapi jangan sampai lebih dari limaribu yen ya"

"Curang…" rajuk Fuyuto

Nami menyeringai lalu mencubit pipi Fuyuto, "Aku tidak mau semua gajiku habis untuk mentraktir monster lambung karet sepertimu, Fuyu-_chan_~"

"_Die_"

* * *

**04/15, Friday**

**Early Morning, Yasogami High's Gate**

"Kemarin itu benar-benar mengerikan..." kata Chie saat ia dan Yukiko berada didekat gerbang sekolah ditengah hujan

"Memangnya ada apa?" kata gadis cantik berambut hitam panjang dengan sweater merah, Yukiko Amagi

"Akan kuceritakan nanti, tapi mungkin kau tidak akan percaya..." kata Chie

"Apa kau Yukiko Amagi?"

"Eh?"

Chie dan Yukiko terkejut saat seorang pemuda bermata ikan mati dengan tahi lalat dibawah mata kirinya dan memakai seragam sekolah lain menghampiri mereka, entah kenapa kedua gadis ini merasa takut dengan pemuda dihadapannya. Cara ia memandang Yukiko itu lho...

"Aku sudah menunggumu lho..."

"E-eh... siapa ya?" kata Yukiko takut

"Hei, ayo kita pergi main...!" kata si pemuda menyeringai

"E-eh...?" kata Yukiko terkejut dan tambah takut

"Tunggu dulu, kau malah membuatnya takut!" geram Chie kesal

"Berisik! Lebih baik kau diam saja!" bentak pemuda itu pada Chie, ia berusaha melayangkan tinju ke Chie, namun tangan pemuda itu langsung ditahan orang lain

"Berisik"

Chie, Yukiko, dan si pemuda itu terkejut dan menoleh ke sumber suara, terlihat seorang pemuda bersurai hitam dan mata heterokom emas-merah, ia memakai seragam Yasogami dan payung berwarna biru pucat

"Siapa kau, hah?! Jangan ikut campur!" geram si pemuda bermata ikan mati pada si pemuda bersurai hitam sambil melayangkan tinju dengan tangannya yang terbebas

Si pemuda bersurai hitam cepat menghindar dan menendang perut pemuda bermata ikan mati itu dengan lututnya, "Cih..." si pemuda bersurai hitam itu langsung melepaskan tangan si pemuda bermata ikan mati dan membuatnya terjatuh

"Grr, awas kau!" ancam si pemuda bermata ikan mati sambil bangkit dan kabur.

Si pemuda bersurai hitam itu hanya mendecih pelan dan segera pergi

"Tunggu, _senpai_!" panggil Yukiko

Si pemuda bersurai hitam itu pun berhenti dan menoleh, "Hn?"

"A-ano... terima kasih..." kata Yukiko dengan wajah memerah

"A-ah, t-terima kasih juga..." kata Chie dengan wajah yang sama merahnya

"Lain kali langsung hajar saja sampai pingsan..." kata si pemuda bersurai hitam itu,

"T-tenang, _senpai_. Nanti kalau ada yang begitu lagi pada Yukiko akan langsung aku hajar seperti saran _senpai_!" kata Chie membusungkan dada

Si pemuda bersurai hitam itu hanya mengangguk pelan lalu kembali berjalan menuju gedung sekolah.

Yu dan Yosuke yang tadi berbincang-bincang kini melihat adegan tadi, dan setelah pemuda bersurai hitam itu pergi, mereka segera berlari kearah Chie dan Yukiko

"Satonaka, Amagi, kalian tidak apa-apa?" kata Yosuke

Yukiko mengangguk, "Kami tidak apa-apa, berkat _senpai_..."

"Yeah, Mizuki-_senpai_ memang hebat! Tipe lelaki yang bisa diandalkan, tidak seperti seseorang..." kata Chie sambil diam-diam melirik Yosuke

"Ano... memangnya dia siapa sih?" tanya Yu

Chie, Yukiko, dan Yosuke langsung menatap Yu tidak percaya

"Kau tidak tahu Mizuki-_senpai_?!" kata Chie terkejut,

"Ah, Yu masih baru di sini sih..." kata Yosuke memaklumi

Mereka bertiga pun berjalan menuju bangunan sekolah sambil berbincang

"Mizuki-_senpai_ itu adalah Ketua OSIS disini, walaupun dia sudah kelas 3 tetapi kemampuannya memimpin dan mengorganisir itu sangat hebat, bahkan banyak siswa yang memaksa para guru agar Mizuki-_senpai_ menjadi Ketua OSIS lagi..." kata Yukiko, "Selain itu nilainya yang paling bagus, selalu sempurna. Walaupun terlihat dingin dan tidak ramah, sebenarnya Mizuki-_senpai_ lebih suka banyak bekerja daripada banyak bicara. Ia terkesan misterius dengan sikap dingin dan mata heterokomnya, dia punya banyak fans lho..."

"Apakah Satonaka dan Amagi juga termasuk?" tanya Yu

Wajah Chie dan Yukiko langsung memerah, "A-ah... sedikit sih, tetapi kami tahu kami takkan bisa mendapatkan Mizuki-_senpai_, mengingat ia selalu menolak semua pernyataan cinta..."

"Yeah, dia membuat seluruh cowok di sekolah iri..." kata Yosuke kesal, "Yah, tetapi aku tidak bisa menolak semua kebenaran bahwa Mizuki-_senpai_ lebih baik dari semua murid di sekolah ini..."

"Walaupun begitu tidak ada yang ingat kapan Mizuki-_senpai_ berada dikota ini, rumornya ia yatim piatu karena tinggal sendiri dan bekerja paruh waktu di Moel Gas Station. Pamanmu sampai khawatir sendiri saat mengetahui hal ini..." kata Chie, "Tetapi sejujurnya penduduk disini tidak mempedulikan hal itu, Mizuki-_senpai_ terkenal dengan sikapnya yang gemar membantu walau irit bicara, para penduduk juga tertolong berkat dirinya. Pokoknya Mizuki-_senpai_ adalah cowok idaman semua orang..."

"Ceh, cakep, pintar, misterius, _gentleman_... aku jadi bertanya-tanya apakah ia punya kekurangan..." kata Yosuke _badmood_

"Makanya banyak belajar supaya jadi pintar, setidaknya kau punya nilai plus" kata Chie

"Hal itu juga berlaku bagimu, Satonaka" kata Yosuke

Chie dan Yosuke langsung adu _deathglare_, membuat Yu dan Yukiko _sweatdrop_ seketika

"Ngomong-ngomong..." kata Yu

"Kenapa?" kata Yukiko

"Kok rasanya Mizuki-_senpai_ mirip dengan pemuda yang kulihat saat pertama kali aku menonton Mayonaka TV..." kata Yu

"Eh?" kata Yukiko bingung

"Ah, bukan apa-apa. Lupakan apa yang tadi kukatakan..."

* * *

**04/15, Friday**

**After School, Yasogami High School, Auditorium**

"Kira-kira ada apa lagi sih?" kata Chie sambil memainkan ponselnya

Kini seluruh murid di Yasogami sedang berkumpul di Aula tanpa alasan yang jelas, namun banyak murid yang mengira hal ini berhubungan dengan sirine polisi yang terdengar sepanjang pagi ini.

"Ngomong-ngomong Amagi kemana?" tanya Yu

"Oh, Yukiko langsung pulang saat ditelpon keluarganya, katanya penginapan sedang butuh bantuan tenaga. Kau masih ingat kan aku pernah menceritakan padamu kalau Yukiko itu putri dari pemilik penginapan kuno yang terkenal di kota ini?" kata Chie

Yu mengangguk, "Pasti sulit ya... dari kemarin ia terlihat terburu-buru..."

"Yeah, sekarang memang lagi banyak mengunjungnya..." kata Chie, "Aku merasa tidak enak tidak bisa menolongnya..."

Yu mengangguk mengerti, lalu menoleh kearah Yosuke, "Kau kenapa, Yosuke?"

"O-oh ini... daritadi aku meng-sms Konishi_-senpai_, tetapi ia tidak menjawab. Ditelpon juga tidak bisa..." kata Yosuke sambil menatap ponselnya sendu.

Lalu setelah itu terdengar seseorang menepuk-nepuk mic, "Semuanya diam kalau tidak ingin berurusan dengan Mooroka-_sensei_" kata Mizuki Fuyuto,

Semua murid langsung terdiam saat diancam dengan Mooroka-_sensei_

"Hm..." Fuyuto menyeringai kecil, lalu segera memberikan mic itu pada Kepala Sekolah dan turun dari panggung

"Terima kasih, Mizuki-_san_. Baiklah, aku menyesal untuk memberitahukan kabar buruk ini pada kalian, tetapi..." seorang kakek botak dan berjanggut panjang yang merupakan Kepala Sekolah Yasogami ini menghela nafas, "Konishi Saki kelas 3-B ditemukan meninggal pagi ini..."

"Eh?!"

Semua murid terlihat terkejut, terutama Yosuke

"Yo-Yosuke..." kata Yu simpati

"K-kau tidak apa-apa kan...?"

Seluruh murid terlihat berbisik-bisik satu sama lain, membuat Aula dipenuhi kebisingan. Fuyuto yang tadi berdiri disamping guru kini mendekati Kepala Sekolah lalu meminta izin untuk memakai micnya

"Pemakaman Konishi-_san _akan dilakukan besok siang, jika ada yang ingin mendatangi upacara pemakamannya silahkan menemuiku. Dan berhenti menggosipkan orang mati kalau tidak ingin celaka" kata Fuyuto

Seluruh murid langsung terdiam dan memucat. Fuyuto memerhatikan ke seluruh penjuru Aula lalu segera memberikan mic pada Kepala Sekolah dan turun panggung

"Baiklah, terima kasih Mizuki-_san_ atas bantuannya" kata Kepala Sekolah, "Nah, untuk sejenak mari menundukkan kepala dan berdo'a untuk arwah Konishi Saki-_san_ agar diterima di alam sana..."

* * *

"Hanamura"

Yu dan Chie yang baru saja menenangkan Yosuke dan membahas tentang Mayonaka TV menoleh ke sumber suara, terlihat Fuyuto sedang menghampiri mereka

"Ada apa, Mizuki-_senpai_?" kata Yosuke

Fuyuto merogoh sakunya dan memberikan sebuah tiket film pada Yosuke,

"_Senpai_, bukannya ini..." kata Yosuke sambil menatap tiket film yang dulu ia berikan pada Saki

"Dari Konishi-_san_, ia bilang ia ingin menolak ajakanmu, tetapi kau terlihat senang saat memberikan ini jadi ia tidak tega" kata Fuyuto sambil meletakkan tiket itu ditangan Yosuke, _"Apapun yang terjadi, walaupun kau mengetahui kebenarannya, jangan pernah lupakan perasaanmu yang sebenarnya pada Konishi-_san_" _

Setelah itu Fuyuto segera pergi dari koridor,

"_Senpai_!" kata Yosuke memanggil

Fuyuto berhenti sesaat sebelum membuka pintu koridor, "Namamu sudah ada dalam daftar, besok siang sebelum pulang sekolah. Kalau mau ajak teman-temanmu juga, tetapi kusarankan jangan mendekati keluarga Konishi-_san_ dan orang-orang dari distrik pertokoan..."

Setelah itu Fuyuto segera pergi, meninggalkan ketiga remaja dikoridor dengan wajah terkejut

"Apa... maksudnya tadi?" kata Yu sambil menatap kedua temannya

Chie mengangkat bahu, "Mizuki-_senpai_ memang begitu, jadi aku takkan heran... datang tiba-tiba dan mengucapkan sesuatu yang tidak dimengerti, lalu pergi begitu saja meninggalkan misteri..."

* * *

**04/15, Friday**

**After School, TV World, Twisted Shopping District— Konishi Liquor Shop**

"_**Aku adalah Shadow, jati diri sebenarnya"**_

Bersamaan dengan berubahnya Shadow Yosuke menjadi monster kodok dengan sesuatu yang mirip manusia bertangan besar diatasnya, toko milik Konishi langsung ambruk dan berubah menjadi tempat seperti panggung diTV.

Shadow Yosuke mengayunkan tangannya kearah Yosuke, tetapi Yu langsung melompat kearah Yosuke dan memanggil Izanagi

Izanagi muncul dan langsung menendang Shadow Yosuke, Shadow Yosuke pun meloncat dan berniat menindih Izanagi, namun Izanagi cepat menghindar dan menyerang Shadow Yosuke

Di tengah pertarungan sengit itu Yu langsung membantu Yosuke berdiri, dan Teddie langsung menghampiri Yosuke

"Mustahil, dia bukanlah diriku..." kata Yosuke

"Tapi dia berasal dari perasaanmu-kuma" kata Teddie

"Bohong!"

"_**Hahahaha, kau berpura-pura bertindak bodoh, karena kau takut ditinggal sendiri!"**_ kata Shadow Yosuke

Izanagi berlari kearah Shadow Yosuke dan menebasnya dengan pedang, tangan besar Shadow terayun kearah Izanagi dan membuat persona arcana Fool itu terpental beberapa meter

"Arggh!" erang Yu pelan

"Bohong! Itu semua bohong, kau bukanlah aku! Aku tidak seperti itu!" kata Yosuke frustasi, "Aku tidak mengenalmu!"

Shadow Yosuke hanya tertawa, ia menggunakan jurus elemen angin untuk menyerang Izanagi dan membuat persona itu terlempar, lalu dengan cepat Shadow Yosuke menyerang Yosuke dan Yu sampai dua remaja itu terlempar ke dinding

"_**Aku tahu semua tentangmu, betapa menyedihkannya dirimu!"**_

Shadow Yosuke berjalan kearah Yosuke, namun Izanagi langsung berlari kearahnya dan segera menendang Shadow Yosuke sampai terlempar.

_/"Dia salah paham dan malah bersemangat, benar-benar menyebalkan..."/_ suara Konishi Saki menggema diruangan itu, membuat Yosuke tambah depresi

"_**Kau mengajaknya kencan karena kau bosan hidup di kota ini!"**_

"Bohong! Itu bohong! SEMUA ITU BOHONG!" teriak Yosuke berjongkok sambil memejamkan mata dan menutup telinganya,

Shadow Yosuke tertawa sambil menyerang Izanagi, Izanagi juga terus menghindar dan menyerang Shadow Yosuke.

"_**Kau mendatangi tempat ini hanya untuk bersenang-senang, memakai alasan kematian **_**senpai**_**mu yang menyedihkan itu, heh"**_

"Itu tidak benar! HENTIKAN!"

"_**Kau lebih baik lenyap dari dunia ini!"**_

"Izanagi!"

Izanagi langsung meninju Shadow Yosuke, disaat yang bersamaan Yu menghajar Yosuke

"Eh, salah sasaran..." kata Yu sambil menatap tinjunya, sementara Teddie tertawa dibelakangnya

"Awaww, kau ini kenapa sih?!" kata Yosuke yang terjatuh sambil memegangi pipinya yang sakit

"Tetapi kau menyukainya kan?" kata Yu

"Eh?"

"Perasaanmu pada Konishi-_senpai_..." kata Yu

"Yeah..." kata Yosuke tersenyum kecut, ia merogoh sakunya dan mengambil sebuah tiket film yang dulu ia berikan pada Konishi Saki, tetapi Fuyuto telah mengembalikannya tadi siang, "Aku benar-benar menyukainya..."

_/"Apapun yang terjadi, walaupun kau mengetahui kebenarannya, jangan pernah lupakan perasaanmu yang sebenarnya pada Konishi-_san_"/_

Tiba-tiba saja suara Fuyuto terdengar menggema diseluruh ruangan, membuat Yu, Yosuke, dan Teddie terkejut

"Mi-Mizuki-_senpai_..." kata Yosuke

"Mizuki-_senpai_benar, setelah mengetahui bahwa Konishi-_senpai_ membencimu, apakah perasaanmu berubah?" kata Yu

"Perasaanku..." kata Yosuke, "Aku... masih mencintainya..."

"Bukankah itu sudah cukup?" kata Yu tersenyum sambil mengulurkan tangannya

"Eh?"

_/"...jangan pernah lupakan perasaanmu yang sebenarnya pada Konishi-_san_"/_

Yosuke menghela nafas lalu tersenyum, ia menerima uluran tangan Yu dan segera berdiri

"Kau dan Mizuki-_senpai_ benar..." kata Yosuke, "Memang, untuk mendapatkan teman, aku harus merubah caraku bersikap, karena itulah aku bersikap seperti sekarang. Bahkan aku merasa aku ini menyebalkan..."

Yosuke menatap tiket ditangannya, "Walaupun begitu... perasaanku pada Konishi-_senpai_ itu sungguhan..." kata Yosuke, ia segera menoleh kearah Shadow Yosuke

Shadow Yosuke yang kewalahan menghadapi Izanagi kini berteriak dengan suara memilukan

"Kau berasal dariku... kan?"

"_**AARRGGHHH!"**_

"Sekarang saatnya-kuma!" kata Teddie

"Izanagi, _zio_!"

Izanagi menebas Shadow Yosuke dengan pedangnya, lalu setelah itu kilatan petir muncul dan mengenai Shadow Yosuke sampai musnah menjadi asap hitam. Setelah itu Shadow Yosuke berubah menjadi wujud Yosuke

"Kau adalah aku, dan aku adalah kau..." kata Yosuke sambil memegang pundak shadownya

Shadow Yosuke hanya tersenyum, _**"Walaupun kau menyukai Konishi-**_**senpai**_**, tetapi jangan lupa kalau kau bisa membuka lembaran baru untuk orang lain..."**_

Shadow Yosuke pun bercahaya dan berubah menjadi sosok persona _humanoid_ mirip kodok dengan bentuk V besar didadanya dan memakai syal merah. Persona bernama Jiraiya itu pun menjadi kartu arcana Magician dan pecah menjadi kepingan imajiner yang mengenai Yosuke

"Terima kasih ya, Narukami... karena telah menolongku" kata Yosuke sambil menatap Yu dibelakangnya

Yu hanya tersenyum, "Kalau begitu ayo kita pulang, Satonaka pasti sudah menunggu lama..."

"Ah... entah kenapa aku jadi punya firasat buruk"

* * *

**04/15, Friday**

**After School, Junes, Departemen Elektronik**

"KALIAN KEMBALI!"

Chie langsung terisak lagi, membuat Yosuke dan Yu panik

"O-oi, Satonaka..." kata Yosuke panik, "Kau kenapa?"

Chie tetap menangis sambil mengambil tali didekatnya dan melemparnya kearah Yosuke dan Yu, "Kenapa katamu?! Talinya putus, dasar bego! Aku jadi panik dan tidak tahu harus berbuat apa! Aku di sini mencemaskan kalian tetapi kau malah bertanya aku kenapa?!"

"Err maaf, Satonaka, kami benar-benar minta maaf..." kata Yu merasa bersalah

"Maaf, maaf! Dasar bego! Payah! Tidak bisa dipercaya!" isak Chie

"Tetapi kami benar-benar minta maaf, Satonaka..." kata Yosuke

"...Sepuluh _beefsteak_..."

"Eh?"

"Kau berhutang sepuluh _beefsteak_..."

"EEEHHH?!" Yu dan Yosuke langsung saling pandang dengan wajah pucat dan horor

"O-oke, syarat permintaan maafmu kami terima..." kata Yosuke, "Iya kan, Narikami?"

"EH, aku juga?" kata Yu panik

"Kalau Narukami-_kun_ harus beli sepuluh Niku Udon" kata Chie

Yu langsung tambah pucat, "B-baiklah..."

Chie langsung mengelap airmatanya, "Kalau begitu kumaafkan..."

* * *

**04/15, Friday**

**Evening, Moel Gas Station**

"U-ugh..."

"Fuyu-_chan_, kau kenapa?!" kata Nami panik saat pemuda yang lebih muda darinya itu terduduk sambil memegangi kepalanya

"A-aku tidak apa— arrggh!" Fuyuto memejamkan mata sambil memijit pelan kepalanya,

Nami yang berjongkok didepan Fuyuto langsung memeluk pemuda pendek itu, "Kau pulang lebih cepat ya?"

Fuyuto menggeleng, "A-aku hanya... gghh... sakit kepala biasa..." dan detik berikutnya Fuyuto pingsan

"O-oi, Fuyuto!" kata Nami panik sambil menggoyangkan bahu Fuyuto, namun pemuda itu tidak menunjukkan tanda-tanda akan sadar. Nami segera bangkit dan menggendong Fuyuto dipundaknya. "Ida-_san_, bilang pada bos aku pergi mengantar Fuyuto pulang duluan!"

Pemuda duapuluh tahunan yang sedang mengisi bensin sebuah mobil itu menoleh kearah rekan kerjanya, "E-eh, Mizuki-_kun_ kenapa?"

"Aku tidak tahu, kepalanya sakit dan tiba-tiba pingsan... kau bawa semua barang-barang dan tasnya ya!" kata Nami

Ida hanya mengangguk, "Tentu saja, Nami-_san_"

Nami pun segera pergi ke rumah Fuyuto.

* * *

Rumah Fuyuto bisa dibilang sempit, cat berwarna putih dan atap berwarna cokelat. Didekat bel rumahnya terdapat plat nama bertuliskan 'Fuyuto Mizuki' dengan huruf hiragana,

Nami segera membuka pintu rumah Fuyuto, ia menghampiri dinding di dekat sofa dan membuang beberapa bantal lalu menarik dinding itu, ternyata itu bukanlah dinding biasa tetapi dinding yang sudah dirancang khusus yang memiliki kasur, setelah melepas ikatan kasur lalu Nami membaringkan Fuyuto dikasur. Nami menatap Fuyuto datar sambil membelai pipinya, setelah itu dalam sekali jentikan jari pakaian kerja Fuyuto berubah menjadi piyama berwarna biru gelap. Nami pun menatap jam di dinding

Pukul 23.58

"Sepertinya aku harus pergi..." kata Nami menyeringai, ia pun mengecup pipi Fuyuto, "Sampai jumpa, _my darling_..."

Dan dalam sekejap mata Nami menghilang.

* * *

**TBC**


End file.
